Sharing is Fun, Though
by cassy1994
Summary: John and Sherlock finish a case involving a ferris wheel and decide to get a treat. Johnlock because i can.


(Here have a oneshot because my current chapter fic was in haitus. I wrote this this morning. I'm sorry about the haitus. Read and enjoy)

Title: Sharing Is Fun Though

Summary: John and Sherlock finish a case involving a ferris wheel and decide to get a treat.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

_"Case solved. It really wasn't that difficult to figure out, Lestrade.-SH"_ I sent the message quickly and looked around at the carnival. This stuff was boring and not at all exciting enough for a mind like mine. John looked off-put by it all too. Though that might have been his mild discomfort with the heat. It was warmer today than it typically was and we were both dressed like it was colder, I in my coat and he in one of his ridiculous sweaters.

"Are we done here then, Sherlock?" John asked, a hint of impatience layering his tone.

"Almost, I could really do with a cold drink before we leave." I said sitting at a table, and watching the people, seeing everything.

John smiled a bit. "Anything to eat?" I shook my head and he disappeared.

I saw one of the ride conductors pick at his rear before picking at his teeth. Another put a closed sign up before disappearing with another. A child dropped her ice cream, started crying and the mother was soon soothing her. A man pickpocketed someone he was walking with and talking to. I heard a train in the distance, closer on of the rides squealed against the track.

"So I got waters because the only other thing they serve is soda, I'm not sure on your take on that." John said as he returned, he placed a bottle of water in front of me and sat next to me.

I glanced at him, as he pulled a bottle out of his pocket, a small ice cream cone in his other. "John, what is that?" He looked up, uncertain.

I indicated his ice cream. "I was going to get food, but everything else was deep fried and on a stick. Anyway, I'm not sure I want to eat this now anymore."

I smiled inwardly. He wanted to eat something, he was happier than he appeared right now. "Why not?"

He cringed, "I was on my way back and saw a family sharing one. They were disgusting about it."

I smirked, I saw an advantage I could take, if I worded it right. "But you aren't sharing with anybody, so you don't have to worry about that. If you want, we can get real food when we leave here."

He glanced at me and nodded. I looked away and went back to people watching. I glanced back and saw him take a lick of the treat. I smirked again. He took another lick and I turned back to him.

"What?" John asked innocently.

"I have a theory." I stated. I took John's ice cream from him.

"What is it?" John asked before I took a taste of John's ice cream, with some still on my tongue I met John's lips.

He gasped and leaned into the the kiss. I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back, and took his ice cream away.

"If you wanted some you could have just asked." John snarked. I smirked.

"I just wanted to prove that sharing wasn't all bad." I teased. He laughed and licked up some more ice cream. "Now that I think about it, I might want some more."

He took some more and offered me the cone. I gently pushed it away and went in for another kiss. I could feel him smile into the kiss and I tasted the sweet dairy product on his lips. We broke apart and laughed.

A husband and wife walked past with their child and the woman commented, "That was a disgusting display of affection." They passed their ice cream cone around their small group sharing it.

I met John's eyes. We laughed. I saw our relationship had changed, John saw it too. It hadn't changed very much, but enough that less nights would be lonely. John finished his ice cream. I checked my messages.

_"Great job Sherlock. Enjoy the rest of your day at the carnival. -D. I. Lestrade."_

(I wrote this because I saw part of a movie, and this family had shared one ice cream cone and I was kinda disgusted by it... but i figured a johnlock fic would make it better in my eyes. I like to think it did. -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
